Sunset Bridge  one shot kakashi
by xDelicate-Angelx
Summary: this is my first one shot about kakashi for animeloonie16 on quizilla, i desided to post it on fan fiction for everyone to see, hope you like it, character saki i made up :p


Sunset Bridge

_My fist Naruto one shot_

it was another sunny day in Konahagakure everyone seemed cheerfull and happy sakura was standing on the bridge staring out at the beautifull river daydreaming and sprinkiling pink flower peatles into the clear blue water below. but something was different, it was quiet, too quiet, where was naruto. he usually ruined theese beautifull moments of hers but he was no where to be seen, not to matter though sakura was enjoying the peace and quiet. she lifted her head and took a deep breath taking in all the senery had to then a flash of thunderus noise had appeared and there was naruto.

great, thought sakura

naruto stoped sprinting and stood right in front of sakura as she turned round to greet him.

"what now naruto, cant you see im enjoying this lovely sunny day, without YOU bugging me"

naruto looked up catching his breath

"theres... i saw... come and see quick!" he yelled grabbing sakura's arm and pulling her towards him

"get off me! see what?"

"a... someone...a girl" naruto said still trying to catch is breath

"fine ill come but this better be good" sakura said angrly they walked to the outskirts of the hokage's are we doing here sakura thought to her self,was something wrong?

naruto fled up the stairs still holding sakura's arm, just as they reached the top they heard some voices,

"quick!" naruto shouted dragging sakura into some neer by bushes.

"what are you doing you nuckle head!" sakura shouted at him

"shhhh, be quiet look, look!"

sakura devided the leaves in front of her too see lady tsunade and ... someone new. a girl. she was verry pretty. she looked the same age as herself and naruto. she has glistening blue eyes, medium long, wavy brown hair flowing freely with a side frindge on the right , and a warm gental smile. she wore a short skirt with fishnet tightes that ended just above her knee on her left leg, she had a strappy top with fishnets covering her right hand, and she was being given a head band, she was a ninja, a new ninja. she smiled and thanked the hokage (lady tsunade) and tied her new head band around her neck, not too loose but not too tight.

"see, i told you there was someone new, wierd hu, i wonder why we have a new ninja around, maybe i should go talk to her" naruto said eagerly

"err on second thought maybe you shouldn't, ill got talk to her" sakura said as she waited for the new ninja to walk down the steps before climbing out of the followed the new girl round and ... 'just happened' to ' accidentially' bump into her.

"oh sorry i didnt see you there, clumsy me. my names sakura"

"oh thats ok, i wasn't really looking either, sakura thats a lovely name my names..."

but just as she was finishing her sentance she was cut off by naruto who barged in grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"hi my names naruto, nice to meet ya, oh dont mind sakura she's the wierd one around here, im gonna be hokage one day just you wait and see beleive it!"

just then a huge fist came crashing down on naruto's head.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! CANT YOU SEE SHE'S NEW AROUND HERE! YOUR WIERDING THE POOR GIRL OUT GO AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" sakura yelled at naruto who was cowering on the floor.

"so you where saying" sakura asked

but she wasn't listening she was too busy stairing into space as it seemed.

"who's she staring? at whats her name?" naruto asked sakura

"shut up nuckled head!" sakura replied

"who's that?" she asked but as sakura looked to where she was stairing there was no one there.

"who's who?" sakura asked

"oh never mind? there was someone there" she replied " sorry for being rude my names Saki, it means blossom"

"thats so pretty" sakura replied

"thanks" said saki the next day they met up again and saki met all the other ninjas.

hinata, neji, tenten, choji, ino, shikamaru, shino, kiba and rock lee who seemed a bit wierd to her.

most of the boys said she was pretty and they all tried to impress her but she wasnt interested, she wanted to know more, more about that tall, handsome ninja that she saw the other day.

"so, tell me saki who is your sensai?" naruto asked

" im not sure yet, i guess ill find out in a bit" saki said as they all walked into the hokages office.

lady tsunade had called her naruto and sakura in to her office but they didnt know why.

"as we all know sasuke is not here and we are trying to get him back. well now that you only have two people on your team and saki here is new, i was thinking maybe she should be assigned to your team untill sasuke gets back... if he does , which i highly doubt" said lady tsunade

"what! sasuke is comming back beleive it!" naruto yelled

"yay saki your with us, come on lets introduce you to our sensai" sakura said

"ok" saki agreed

they whent looking all around konoha untill they found him.

"there he is" sakura said pointing towards him.

saki slowley turned her head and there standing was a tall, dandsome figure, he had a mask covering his face and his headband covered one of his eyes, he had long white spikey hair, and he was gourgus. saki stopped and paused for a second, this was the guy she saw the other day, her heart stopped and as she breathed in she felt like she had enhaled a heavy gas witch made her feel light and floaty. it was love at first sight. sakura dragged her over to the tall handsome man and introduced each of them.

"kakashi this is saki, she is new and she is on our team now as a replacement for sauske, saki this is kakashi sensai and he the sensai to our team"

kakashi paused and looked at her for a second, then he reached out his hand and shook it

"its a pleasure to meet you saki, im kakashi" and you could see from his eye that he was smiling.

saki gasped for air and caught her breath back before saying

"hi, im saki, nice to meet you, ka...kakashi" she said gulping

she noticed he was holding a book, an orange book with a big red circle with a line through the middle diagalilly.

soon the day was over and saki was walking to the bridge thinking of the wonderus kakashi and hoping he would like her the same way. just as she reached the bridge she saw him standing there alone, she approced him.

"er... hi, kakashi sensai" saki said nervosly

"you can call me kakashi if you like" kakashi replied

"ok thanks" saki said

"no need to thank me" kakashi replied "do you like sunsets?" he asked with a big grin

saki's heart stopped and as it regained its beat she finally replied

"yeah there beautiful"

they stood on the bridge watching the sun as it was starting to set. they had been talking all afternoon and the sun was close to setting. saki wondered why he covered his eye and why he wore that mask, she had asked sakura once but she said she didnt know and he was worn it always ,

"no one's ever seen him take of his mask, me, naruto and sasuke , when he was here, we all tried to see but we failed. we never found out and he never told us"

this thought lingered in her head for a long time now, she wanted to ask but she didnt want to reuin the moment

"so why do you where that mask?" saki finally asked

"oh this" kakashi said pointing to it " thats a long story"

"i can wait" saki asked

"well" he said as he looked over his shoulder at the setting sun "ill show you" he said as he grabbed his mask.

the sun was close to seeting and the senary was beautifull, at the right moment kakashi pulled off his mask and turned to saki, she would hardly see but as he came closer and her eyes focused, she saw something amasing, he was the handomest man she had ever seen, saki had fallen in love with him and with his mask of he was extra hotter. why did he cover up a face as beautiful as he lent closer to her, right up to her face then by saki's suprise he kissed her, his soft gental lips had touched hers, she opened her eyes to see him there, was this a dream, she wasnt sure, but why reuin this moment she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment whilst the sun set in the background. just then she opened her eyes and he was gone, the sun was set, it was dark, and by her feet there was but a single rose, she picked it up and smiled for was this the start of a beautiful relationship.

_ok this is my first one shot that i did on quizilla, i desided to post it on fanfiction to see what you guys think, i hope you like it. :D thanks by the way sorry for all the spelling mistakes if there are any ... im not to good with spelling_


End file.
